We propose a comprehensive investigation of the synthetic, physical, and chemical properties of transition metal complexes containing orthoquinone and hydroxyquinone ligands. These compounds will be used as models in an investigation of the chemical properties of humic acid and lignin complexes. We will examine the use of polymeric hydroxyquinone complexes as slow-release anticancer drugs. Complexation of molecular oxygen to quinone-coordinated metals will be investigated as a step toward quinone oxidation. Metalcatalyzed Schiff base condensations will be examined as routes to macrocyclic orthoquinonediimine ligands. Photochemical methods will be investigated as a synthetic procedure.